


欢乐的校园喜剧

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 对McCoy来说无疑是一个悲剧





	欢乐的校园喜剧

Jim不喜欢Spock。

更正：Jim很不喜欢Spock。

Jim甚至从来没见过Spock，就已经对他恨之入骨，咬牙切齿。Jim听到Spock的名字就忍不住皱起眉头和Bones一起大喊：

“呔！哪里来的绿血妖精！”

为什么？——因为Bones不喜欢Spock，而他是Bones的超级好朋友！

还需要别的理由吗？不。

Jim在Bones第五十四次摔门而去，咒骂着踢飞垃圾桶倒在床上拒绝做饭后决定，他要去杀了Spock。宿舍的门禁不起第五十五次摔打了，而他再也不想吃自己煎的碳化鸡蛋。

 

Jim靠在墙上，静静等待下课。他远远看到Bones蔫头耷脑地走出教室，然后惊讶地向他咆哮：

“你来干什么！你为什么带着刀？”

“我来找……那个就是Spock吗？”

Bones厌恶地扭头，看到熟悉的齐刘海向他们靠近。他把舍友护在身后。

“是的，就是那个王八蛋。”

他没有拉住Jim，Jim像一阵风一样刮过他的身边，Bones知道他要么即将失去他的舍友，要么即将失去他生物课的实验伙伴。

“你就是Spock？”

“是的。”

Bones捂住脸不想看悲剧发生。

“我叫Jim，我是来——”

哦，不。Bones在内心哀嚎落泪。

“——把这把刀送给你的。”

Bones惊诧地抬起头。绿血妖精凝视着他的舍友，像是在看自己培养了许久的大肠杆菌。

“谢谢你，Jim，我很喜欢。”


End file.
